Traction-means tensioning devices are used in traction-means drives of internal combustion engines. Such traction-means drives employ either belts, such as toothed belts, or chains, such as timing chains, as traction means. Such traction-means drives are used, in particular, for timing drives of internal combustion engines. Additionally or alternatively, they can also drive other aggregates, such as generators or electric machines.
The traction means are unfortunately subject to an elongation that must be compensated. Temperature-dependent stresses and strains in the traction means must also be compensated.
Traction-means tensioning devices are typically used for this purpose. Such traction-means tensioning devices are also referred to as belt tensioners in connection with the use of belts, and also as chain tensioners in connection with the use of chains.
Depending on the type of actuation, there are different types of traction-means tensioning devices. Thus, inter alia, there are automatic, semi-automatic, mechanical and hydraulic chain tensioners.
Such hydraulic chain tensioners are known, for example, from the German Utility Model Application DE 20 2007 012 460 U1. This publication describes a tensioning unit having a chain tensioner and a shipping brace for locking the tensioning piston.
However, once the tensioning unit is installed, these types of shipping braces can no longer be used.
The German Patent Application DE 10 2008 033 260 A1 describes similar, somewhat improved approaches.